Horns of War/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Currently all entries are in alphabetical order based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips *Killed this mutrucka with 3 people - Siren **lol uh, thanks for the info? Could be duo'd at 75 by two RDMs. People are interested in strategies, not self-gloating.--Billzey 03:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! This fight has been beaten with a large number of combinations. ---- SOLO STRATEGIES Step 1. 95rdm/sch Step 2. ??? Step 3. Profit! (In all seriousness, this is not a hard rdm solo... just dont forget Addle and reraise!) Echojin 08:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/61209 ---- Just solo'd this as 95BST/47DNC. Went in with a fellow BST but he died within the first 3% without reraise. Gear included Guichard's axe +3 (pet PDT-), augmented Bestia helm (Acc+1, Pet PDT -3%), Shepherd's chain, Charmer's merlin, and a mix of Perle gear with Kirin's osode (and some accessories). Used GooeyGerard, kept up with Reward when pet's hp was below 30%. Used 7 Eta's (with Beast gaiters). Also, died along with the other BST in the beginning, rose up, tried again, and slowly hacked away at it. Finished it off with 4min to spare. Overall, it was a pretty fun fight! - Also forgot to mention that I 2hr'd to help speed up the kill. Glad I did! --Mattypants 08:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SOLO as PLD/RDM 99 on real serveur (Akivatoo) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Test server PLD99/RDM aegis PLD can easly solo this fight, I didnt even used macros cause i hadn't them on test server. Equip for mitigate dmg from meteor and normal hit: Shield Aegis 99 Main: Burtgang 99 (Weapon doesnt make great difference) soloed also using Joytoy. Head: Valallah helm Body: Valor surcoat +2 Neck: Creed collar for refresh Waist: Creed baudiere for MDB Legs: Iron ram hose (im not main pld on real server so i couldnt get better piece) Feet: Valor Legging+2 Hands: Iron ram dastanas (same reason of legs) Ear: ethereal earring Ammo: Lamian Kaman Meteor hitted me 183 dmg every single time so its not a problem. The only way to die in this fight is convert time (once per fight is needed):in every fight i converted when behe start casting Meteor so if u are fast u have time to follow convert with a cure b4 meteor get casted. I suggest to conver while under the effect of sentinel cause if after u absorb meteor with a cure u will be left with about 200hp and the en-stun effect may kill you cause u become unable to block with shield. So i suggest right b4 behe start casting meteor to use sentinel and convert right when meteor cast start and follow it with a cure 4. This is the only part of fight where there is the possibility to die. Using chivarly with 300% tp is the only way to avoid convert part, but doing so u will risk to time out cause due to decent en-stun rate u will need a bit to get to 300% tp. So i suggest spam requiescat evry time u have 100% tp and use convert as mp regain method. My current record is 25 mins and 12 sec. Worst time is 28 mins and 16 sec. Im dead only once while converting cause en-stun twice in row and got meteored, timed out only once due to high unlucky run and alot of en-stun and didnt converted i tryed with chivarly i left him to 3% and timed out. I won also without converting but using chivarly, and i went 28 mins and 16 sec so i dont suggest this way. Potions arent a must but a vile elixir may help finishing faster. Food is important for save time so i suggest red curry bun and spam Requiescat for a 1k+ dmg every time. KEEP REFRESH AND PHALANX UP WHOLE FIGHT, reprisal, haste and enlght arent a must, but they help killing faster. Refresh and phalanx are important to keep high mp (u will have to convert once per fight for sure). Akron from Test server. thumb||thumb|| --------------------------------------------------------- DUO STRATEGIES : Duo'd this Drk/Sam(Apoc) and Rdm/Whm.Both well geared, both havig full AF3+2.Drk just Seigan Third Eye entire fight with a couple of drains and a use of dread spikes I believe. Drk also had a good MDT set and Apoc let him drain his HP back after every meteor so there was no real danger. Rdm(Me) used nothing special used Bar-Thunder and Bar-Paralyze full debuffs eerything landed without a problem. --Ballzackthumb|300px|right ---- Managed to duo 90mnk/nin and whm/rdm. Both well geared, mnk empy h2h whm full af3+2(even though It never f'ing proc'd :/) mnk counterstance tanked n died at end unfortunately always lol. Whm ran from meteor, victory smite Interrupted randomly, and para helped a lil too. Vert nor meds were needed. Mnk did have minor -mdt gear just some aug -3mdt dark rings and twilight torque. I'm sure barfire helped but mnk still ate maybe 1kish highest dmg from meteor, mnk had 148 fire resist from barfire alone, aside from that nothing special from whm. --Milashka Really simple duo, Bst x2 with proper pdt set up, pretty much toss pets in and use food as needed. If your pet dies toss in a new one etc. Overly simple. I didn't bother using Eta, I just stuck to using Zeta food and things went well. Only posting this because having Bst leveled isn't exactly rare anymore. If for some reason you do not have any pdt gear for you're pet I would imagine 2hr and Eta biscuits would make it just as easy.Gargenmoose 13:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) TRIO STRATEGIES : None ---- PARTY STRATEGIES :Chlevnik isn't that hard if you can keep him from hitting lots of people with Meteor. To avoid, this, keep track of who has hate at all times using a macro: Strategy: * Use this macro /ta /assist /wait 1 /p CHLEVNIK TARGET: * The person with hate should run away from Chlevnik, and everyone else should run away from the person with hate. * Don't get too far away, just far enough that his casting fails. You want him to keep trying and failing to Meteor you. * Try not to get hate when he's coming toward you. *Asuran Fists usually interrupts Meteor. TEMPLATE for future entries : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: *